


The Way & Light

by Rhang



Series: Divided [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Appreciating the one by your side, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Friendship, House Warming, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson is a Gift, happiness, living in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: He wanted to look forward. He wanted to think ahead and work toward something rather than make up for the mistakes of the past.





	The Way & Light

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the **5th anniversary** of my guy, my boy Sam Wilson debuting in the MCU, I'm posting something special for my OTP Samsteve! 
> 
> There’s a bit of canon divergence in that Bucky lives in The States before the battle in Wakanda and all of this happened before they traveled out that way for the big fight. But that’s all that's different. Chronologically this takes place months before the events of Heaven Bound.
> 
> Thank you to MoonIsNeverAlone for running beta on this. Any lingering mistakes are mine. (I'll clean them up eventually.)

It had been on his mind just days before Tony opened his raggedy mouth and pulled their entire team into the unnecessary drama of The Accords. Before the fight at the airport, before he had to rescue Sam and the others from The Raft, before they were fugitives and had to fight tooth and nail to regain some semblance of stability in their lives. So it was no surprise when he felt the feelings and thoughts creep back into the periphery of his mind.

He finished breaking down the last box and went to find Sam cleaning the last of the dishes in the kitchen of their new home. It was a leasing situation for now but Steve had hopes of something more permanent with Sam in the months to come.

He walked up behind Sam and embraced him around the waist.

“Finished unpacking?” Sam asked softly.

“Every coat, shoe and blanket is out of the box,” Steve breathed against Sam’s shoulder as he felt Sam’s hand on his arm.

“Great,” Sam breathed. “It’s not Brooklyn, but it’ll do right?”

“Mmm,” Steve answered in recognition but not really caring much about where they lived anymore.

Sam gazed out the window hoping this new place would begin to feel like their own after everything they’d been through. It went without saying they’d been through a lot and much of what they’d been through had followed them back to The States. But Sam was tired of thinking of the past, tired of worrying about it and carrying it with his every step. He wanted to look forward. He wanted to think ahead and work toward something rather than make up for the mistakes of the past.

Suddenly the thought was there in Steve’s mind again, _can we have this always?_

“I love you,” Steve whispered into Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled softly at Steve’s words and sighed.

“I love you too,” Sam whispered back as he turned to kiss Steve.

Steve eagerly moved to kiss Sam then looked into his eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about what we should have for dinner, new house and all,” Sam said softly.

Steve let Sam go and moved to look at his face. He admired Sam’s brown eyes and smiling cheeks. The lips he loved so much and that cute gap in his teeth. Steve pulled Sam into him and took a deep breath. It was a long shot but this was as good a moment as any.

“Marry me Sam,” Steve breathed watching Sam’s expression. "Today."

Sam felt his heart hold for a beat before resuming. “Stop fuckin with me. Are you serious Steve?” Sam asked wondering if maybe he misheard him.

Crystal blue eyes stared back into his own as Steve asked again, “Marry me baby?”

Sam felt an array of emotion course through him as he stared into Steve’s eyes and felt a tear fall from his eye suddenly. “This isn’t funny Steve, you shouldn’t joke about something like this,” Sam whispered as he felt his throat constrict on an unknown emotion.

Steve smirked and rested his forehead against Sam’s and closed his eyes. “I couldn’t be more serious Sam. We could be at the courthouse in half an hour and I’m sure Buck won’t mind being our witness,” Steve explained, telling Sam the plan he’d been working on for awhile.

Sam chuckled. “You’ve given this a lot of thought,” Sam said raising his head to look at Steve.

“You have no idea,” Steve said softly. “Are you in?”

“You know good and well my mom would kill me if I got married without a full wedding,” Sam said wiping away the lone tears he’d shed moments before.

Steve placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek before he whispered in his ear, “I will throw you the most lavish wedding after this. I just really want to put this certain ring I have on your finger today. What do you say baby?” Steve smirked at the mention of the ring.

Sam shook his head and thought about it. He looked at Steve and after a few seconds couldn’t understand what he was hesitating about. He pulled Steve into a soft kiss at the lips and felt Steve grip his hip in that certain way that made Sam want a little more. He pulled back and smiled.

“Do we have time to change into something nice?” Sam asked.

Steve smiled wide from ear to ear before he picked Sam up and spun him around the kitchen. Sam chuckled as he held onto Steve.

Steve was beyond himself with happiness. They were getting married.

 

 

 

Sam and Steve walked hand in hand down the hall to the judge’s chamber in their suits. Steve was thankful he already knew a judge that had agreed to discreetly marry them. The last thing Steve wanted was a shitload of media attention on their important day or having to wait in line with other couples trying to marry as well.

They approached the judge’s chamber to find Bucky sitting outside the door on the bench in a suit with no tie. He still looked a bit rough but you could tell he tried. Sam appreciated the effort.

“Congrats you two,” Bucky said standing to give Sam a hug. When he moved to hug Steve he said, “It’s about damn time.”

Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said feeling nerves start to rise internally. “Did you bring it?” he asked Bucky.

“Wouldn’t be a wedding if I didn’t right?” Bucky said pulling out a small jewelry box and handed it to Steve.

Sam immediately realized he didn’t have something to give Steve during the exchange of rings. He looked at Bucky worried.

Steve moved to the door and Bucky touched Sam’s shoulder. “He bought you two bands, just use one of them to slip on him,” Bucky said softly.

 _He bought two?_ Sam wondered thoroughly surprised as they moved to follow Steve into the judge’s chambers.

The ceremony was no more than ten minutes but the vows exchanged in that small room on the second floor of the courthouse began a phase of their lives both had longed to enter. Steve tried to stifle his tears when he moved to kiss Sam for the first time as his husband. Sam’s hand on his cheek stilled his heart and mind as Steve knew he’d made the right decision in marrying the man before him.

The judge congratulated them and Bucky clapped for them. They took a few minutes filling out paperwork and signing documents before they left the judge’s chamber and went downstairs to file. Steve hung back since he was the most recognizable of the trio while Sam and Bucky filed the paperwork and made it official. When the clerk handed Sam the marriage license, he felt reality settle on him that he was now actually married to Steve Rogers. The feeling was second only to showing Steve the license and receiving an eager kiss in return.

“We did it,” Sam breathed excitedly into Steve’s neck.

Steve hugged Sam close. “We did. Thank you Sam, for the best day of my life,” Steve said happily.

Sam couldn’t argue. This was pretty much his best day as well. With everything they’d both given the world in terms of their lives, it felt really good to have this one thing for themselves at last. No longer having to work toward a future day when things got better or settled down. They seized this day to declare themselves to one another and make it official. It was the sweetest feeling.

At 3:13 PM in the afternoon, they couldn’t just go home after such an occasion, Bucky figured. “I think it’s time to celebrate,” Bucky said clapping his hands loudly beside them. “Let’s go day drinking.”

Sam shrugged. “Let’s do it,” he said elated.

“Lead the way Buck,” Steve said. They could have proposed fire walking and Steve would have been down for that. He had his husband and best friend on such a momentous day he couldn’t care where they went to celebrate.

 

 

“Let me see the ring Sam?” Bucky asked while they were seated comfortably in their booth in the back of the chill bar just down the street from the courthouse.

Sam showed Bucky his ring and smiled wide.

Steve took a swig of beer knowing it had no effect on him. But he refused to sit out of the celebratory reception of his own wedding over a small detail. “You’ve seen the ring already Buck,” Steve pointed out.

“It looks different on Sam than it does in the box Stevie,” Bucky said pointing out the fact.

Steve smiled and lightly tapped the band around his own finger against his beer bottle. He made a mental note to get the ring back to Sam so he could properly wear the rings as the set they were meant to be.

“Can I just ask why Bucky had my rings anyways?” Sam asked wondering about that detail.

“Safe keeping. I didn’t want something so important getting lost during the move,” Steve explained. “Or you finding them on accident while unpacking.” Steve laughed.

Sam nodded before chuckling. “Makes sense,” Sam agreed.

“This table is getting dry. Another round?” Bucky asked looking at their table already littered with shot glasses and drinks.

Sam sat back and shook his head. “I’m good,” he declared.

“Oh come on Sam you just got married, let’s celebrate,” Bucky said smiling.

“I don’t have a super liver like you two. I can actually get alcohol poisoning,” Sam said looking over at Steve. He looked away soon after. The look in Steve’s eye was too much to deal with in such a public setting. That would have to wait until they got home. “One more for the road and that’s it Bucky!” Sam conceded. 

“Yes!” Bucky said turning around to find their waitress.

Sam glanced back at Steve and noticed the lustful look in his husband’s eyes and felt his pulse quicken and skin heat. Steve looked away from Sam and smirked to himself as he took another swig of his beer.

 _Just wait til we get home_ , Steve thought to himself. _Just a little while longer_.

 

 

* * *

They arrived home just as the sun was setting. The atmosphere of the house was a bit different. They were a bit different. Steve locked the door behind them as Sam turned on some of the lamps so they could see. Steve dropped his keys on the table by the door before he shed his suit jacket over the back of the couch. Sam had slipped his off too.

Steve stepped up behind his husband and started to untuck Sam’s white button down. He kissed at the back of Sam’s neck and felt his restraint waning with them finally alone. He slipped his hand up underneath Sam’s shirt and touched his skin as he nibbled at Sam’s ear.

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt Steve’s hardening erection brush against his ass through their suit pants.

“Steve, oh fuck…give me 20 minutes,” Sam breathed as Steve ground his erection into Sam purposefully.

“You’ve got 15,” Steve breathed hotly against Sam’s skin.

Sam moved away from Steve with a quickness and hurried upstairs to prepare. Steve watched Sam fly upstairs and felt desire prickle his skin and lust make him grow harder. He started unbuttoning his shirt and made his way up to their room.

 

Among the soft bedside lamps and the growing dark of the evening, he walked into their bedroom. The shower was running, the bathroom door still open. Steve thought about their day as he shed his dress shirt and pants into the laundry hamper. How the day had passed like any other and yet he now had these glorious memories of Sam reciting his vows, of pronouncing his own. He heard the shower stop in the bathroom and felt butterflies settle in his stomach for some reason at the thought of how they’d spend the end of this day.

He moved to look out the window of their room and sat with the fact this was his wedding night and this day next year would be their anniversary. It was all so surreal but it was everything Steve had wanted the day he decided to buy that ring set. While he would certainly keep his promise to give Sam the big wedding with family and friends, there was just something so intimate about having this day and their evening celebration mostly between the two of them. 

“If you would have asked me this morning if I thought I would be laying down tonight on my wedding night I would have thought you were crazy,” Sam said from behind him.

He turned around to look upon his husband, naked in nothing but a towel. Steve’s eyes traveled down over Sam’s warm brown skin and felt his palms yearn for a touch, his lips a kiss, his tongue a taste.

Steve walked over to Sam as a moth attracted to his own personal flame and looked into his eyes. He took Sam’s hand into his own and kissed the ring now on his finger.

“Do you regret it?” Steve wondered.

Sam moved to kiss Steve deeply and pulled back only when he needed breath. “No, I don’t,” Sam confessed. “I don’t regret opening my door that morning or any mission I’ve taken with you since. I meant what I said this afternoon, ‘you’re my one Steve’.”

Steve clenched his jaw on the emotions Sam’s words stirred and only nodded. He picked Sam up and carried him to bed. He laid Sam down gently and kissed at his chest, drinking his fill of him through touch as he opened Sam’s towel and brushed his hand down Sam’s thigh. Skin cool from his shower.

Sam pulled Steve up to kiss him silly and felt his half erection continue to harden as Steve rested some of his body weight on him. Steve bit gently at Sam’s lip and Sam groaned as he realized Steve still had his boxers on. He reached down to slip them off Steve’s hips only to have his hands brought back up and above his head and held in place. Sam cursed mentally and knew what kind of evening he was in for. Steve was in the mood for an endurance run tonight and would probably tease and take things so slow they’d both ache by the end.

He could feel Steve’s ring on his wrist where he held his arms, it brought a thought back to the front of Sam’s mind.

“Have some time tomorrow to go shopping?” Sam asked as Steve kissed pleasurably up his side.

“Why?” Steve asked looking up into his eyes. Fuck…that piercing stare; considering what he knew Steve was about to do to him was so hot, Sam thought.

“So I can take you ring shopping,” Sam said as Steve kissed across his stomach. "Get you a wedding band from me."

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t need one,” Steve said softly. “Keep your hands up there. Don’t move.”

Sam kept his arms up as Steve moved away from holding him in place there. “Riiiight. Then keep the one you have on until I can get you one mys-Aahhh!” Sam moaned as he felt Steve take him into his mouth.  Sam tossed his head back and felt his body shiver in the best possible way when he felt Steve’s tongue touch him. “G-dammit…Steven, you know good…aaAh-and fuckin well I wasn’t done talking,” Sam stuttered out as he gripped the sheets desperately and Steve swallowed him down easily. Sam felt his thighs tighten around Steve’s head  as he felt his groin warm and heartbeat pick up. Steve caressed the inside of his thighs before gently pinning them down on their bed.

Steve pulled off of Sam for a moment and took a breath. He smirked up at his husband as he saw Sam doing his best not to move his arms while dealing with Steve’s ministrations. He placed kiss after kiss against Sam’s erection and felt his heart fill with love at the thought he was making love to his husband. Sam was no longer his boyfriend but his spouse and there was just something so precious about that detail it inspired Steve to give Sam his all tonight.

He took Sam back into his mouth and gave himself a moment to enjoy the weight of Sam on his tongue, his scent, before he reminded himself of the plan and proceeded to push Sam to the edge but not over it.

 

When Steve came up from between Sam’s legs, Sam wasn’t sure he would even last a second if Steve fucked him after that. Steve took him to the edge of climax three times. Three times, before he pulled off and let Sam cool back down before touching him again.

Steve licked his lips and kissed Sam’s lips when he saw Sam still had his hands resting on the pillow above his head.

“Very good baby,” Steve whispered into Sam’s skin making him shiver.

Steve reached for the lube in their bedside table and rested next to Sam when he had it.

Sam looked over at Steve taking deep breaths, not sure if Steve was trying to pleasure him or kill him. Steve looked into his eyes and brushed his fingers against his cheek.

“How you doin’ baby?” Steve asked. “Want something to drink?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m good. Just thought…might be nice to get fucked on my wedding night, that’s all,” Sam said jokingly as he grinned.

Steve smiled back darkly. He slipped off his boxers and lubed up a few of his fingers before reaching down to tease Sam open. Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip as Steve finally slipped his fingers inside of him. Sam moved his hands and touched the arm between his legs. Since he was touching his arm and not himself, Steve allowed it.

“Steve please, please, please,” Sam breathed moving closer to Steve. He ran his fingers into Steve’s hair and tugged him into a hot but desperate kiss.

Steve took their kiss deeper as he added a second finger and stretched Sam carefully as not to give him too much to climax. But it was no surprise that by the time he’d stretched Sam on three fingers, Steve no longer had the patience to draw things out any longer. He was aching to be inside of Sam and he’d restrained himself enough waiting for this moment. When he moved to lay on top of Sam, Sam eagerly opened his legs and kissed at Steve’s neck, jaw and lips as he pressed in slowly. Sam gripped Steve’s arm as Steve rested his forehead against Sam’s.

“I love you Sam, I love you so much,” Steve breathed as he slipped deeper and deeper into Sam’s heat, losing himself once again to the perfection of Sam’s body.

 _His warmth and light are all I’ll ever ask for_ , Steve thought as Sam caressed his hands over his back and Steve felt his hips rest against Sam’s ass.

Sam could feel his heart beating in his fingertips, he was that sensitive all over but holding Steve this close while they were one was the best.

“Love you too,” Sam breathed into the stillness as they held each other for that brief moment together.

When Steve sat up and gently thrust into him, Sam moaned aloud as he felt himself certainly moving to the edge.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Steve, just like that,” Sam moaned as he stared up into his husband’s eyes.

Steve kept that steady pace and watched as the pleasure in his husband’s expression ticked him a bit closer himself to the edge.

“Steve, Steve please.” Sam wasn’t sure what he was asking for but that didn’t stop him from asking. From hoping Steve understood what he meant as he gripped tight on his hips. When Steve picked up the pace and pounded him into the bed for a brief moment, Sam was thankful. It was exactly what he wanted, what he needed when he felt his release finally crescendo.

He tossed his head back and sighed as he felt his entire body contract for a blissful fifteen seconds before relaxing again. He laid there winded and sweaty but fuck if he didn’t feel amazing too. He opened his eyes moments later to see Steve in a similar condition above him.  He reached his hand up to touch the other’s cheek and saw Steve open his eyes. He kissed at Sam’s wrist and tried to calm his racing heart after coming so hard. Sam ran his fingers through the hair at the back of Steve’s head and smiled.

No words to exchange as they looked at each other. Quietly they took in the moment post orgasm, appreciating one another. Sam could feel the sweat covering his skin now as well as the sweat on Steve as he felt it cooling by the AC in their room. Steve pulled out gently to allow Sam to rest and leaned down to place a kiss at Sam’s temple. He placed a kiss on his lips then his chest before speaking into the silence around them.

“Thank you Samuel Wilson…for saying yes,” Steve said brushing his lips over Sam’s heart . “For marrying me…for being by my side all this time. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And we'll wrap this here. I had no intention of turning this into a series...alas here we are. But whatev's it's done now. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Laters!


End file.
